Black Thorn
by vampire1031
Summary: A seriel killer that became a legend has come back from the depths of hell can the pack members bring this killer to justice before he picks them off 1 by 1? JOjoxOCs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Legend.

The pack is sitting around the living room watching Television when their show was interrupted by the news.

"This just in, the death of the chairmen was no accident, it was murder, it seems the killer left on his body a black rose. We strongly recommend that everyone stay in and lock all their doors" The newscaster replied.

"Wow do you think it could be him" Jojo asked Mana looking up at his boyfriend.

"I don't know Jojo, but the black rose is giving me suspisions that he either is not dead or he found someone to carry his legacy" Mana replied kissing the top of Jojo's head

"What do you mean?" Jonah asked with great curiousity.

"Well you see there was this legend of this serial killer named Anthony McWhenston but he was better known as the black thorn, he was always killing people at night leaving black roses over their corpses"

"Didn't he get caught" Shamus asked terrified now about the legend.

"Nope, he has not been caught yet, but we think that he has been changing his appearance and his name to hide his identity

The pack members began to stir controversy as Shamus, Andrew, and Michelle run quickly locking the front door and the back door.

"D...dad Im scared" Shamus replied running into his dad's arms soft sobs began to escape his quivering lips.

"Don't worry son I will not let any harm come to you or anyone here" Aaron said boldly

"We wont let anyone harm any of you guys either" Damien said along with his brothers.

As the time passes everyone goes to their respective rooms and gets into bed ready to sleep.

Outside someone is stirring in the shadows creeping up to the pack's house and starts climbing the tree before staring deep into the Andrew and Shamus' room.

"Hmm what beautiful little puppets, How thinly i will slice them while they cry begging me to spare them, ohh their cries will be an orchestra of agony.

Just as the figure was going to creep into Andrew and Shamus' room someone from down below shouts up to him.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing!" Seth said getting home late from a party.

Just then the figure jumped out of the tree and ran into the shadows, Seth looking confused makes his way into the house before locking the door tight and going into the back yard picking up a baseball bat and making his way back into the living room.

Seth wondering who that was just shrugs it off before turning the television on to watch the news.

"This just in breaking news that the black thorn is actually alive and is hiding somewhere here in Whoville please I beg everyone to stay inside and do not go out at night" Seth getting worried runs to each room and checks up on the pack, "Mana, and Jojo...Aaron and Pam...Koa..Siris and Lehua...Jonah and Vienna...Hawk, Sam, Travis, Cyrus...Nick,Damien...Austin,Zeke...Andrew and Shamus...Dammit Michelle is not here"

Seth whips out his cell phone and begins to call Michelle's phone.

"Oh hey Seth, whats going on?"

"Listen Michelle, where are you at?"

"I'm at Debbie's house for a sleep over"

"Did you ask your parents?"

"No we went to watch a movie and it got out late so i decided to stay at her house, her parents said it was ok"

"Ok thats fine but listen be careful because there is a seriel killer and I dont want you to get hurt so stay indoors ok"

"Yes Seth I will and thanks for the warning"

After Michelle hangs up the phone Debbie walks into the house taking off her shoes before dropping a shopping bag onto the kitchen counter

"Oh Deb where did you go?"

"I went out to the store to get some chips n sodas since we dont really have any snacks in the house"

"Why are you limping for?"

"Oh I was walking and missed a step so i ended up twisting my foot a little I'm fine though"

"Girls keep it down please I am trying to get some sleep"

"Srry Mom" Debbie calls out as they both chuckle before going up to Debbies room and watch a chick flick.

A/N end of chapter one this one is going to have twists so be prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shamus in danger

Shamus is at home alone due to a cold he has, the pack is out at school and work. Shamus slowly opens his eyes and notices its still dark out. Confused and curious on how long he was sleeping Shamus looks over and sees that its only 6:30 AM.

"That's odd the sun should be ri...oh wait its winter" Shamus shrugs it off and falls back asleep. Not nowing that its actually an eclipse. A few hours later Shamus is woken up by the sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Aww damn, hmm well i cant let myself starve can I?" Shamus gets out of bed and walks out of his room and down the hall. continuing down the hall he finally gets to Mana and Jojo's room and opens the door.

"I'm sure alpha wouldnt mind if i help myself to some of his snacks...hmm let's see a cup of noodles, and a rice crispy treat" Shamus says grabbing his snacks and turns to see a life size clown doll sitting upright on Mana and Jojo's bed.

Shamus gets a fright and jumps alittle trying to catch his breath. Going into the living room he grabs the phone and calls Mana at work.

"Keep running laps you guys, and then we will play a game of football...Hello?"

"Hey Mana its Shamus, listen when did you get the life size clown doll"

"What clown" Thats all that Mana was able to say until the line went dead.

"M...Mana" Shamus says in a whimper. Shamus thinking that one of the pack members will come home soon, just shrugs it off, but then his calmness turns to fear when all of a sudden a huge storm hits and causes the roads to be shut off for a while.

"Ohh God,Ohh crap" Shamus says running into his room and locks the door

Shamus then begins to whimper softly as he hears footsteps in the hallway stopping right outside his door. Tears fill Shamus' eyes as he sees the doorknob begin to shake and wiggle, then his heart almost stopped all together when he sees that the door is slowly being opened.

Shamus ends up crawling under his bed covering his mouth with his hands trying hard not to scream or panick. he looks as he sees two feet coming near his bed before stopping. Shamus assumes that the figure is looking around the room because he is standing there for quite some time.

"Oh God please don't look under the bed" Shamus says to himself in his head.

Finally the figure turns around and leaves the room closing the door behind him. Shamus lets out a sigh as he carefully crawls out from under his bed as he slowly creeps towards the door to open it and peek outside into the hallway. Shamus tries the landline again but the phone is dead, not even a dial tone can be heard. Shamus searches his pockets for his phone but then it struck him.

"Shit, I left it downstairs" Shamus begins to sob as he hears footsteps again. Shamus praying that its one of the pack members stands on his bed just incase it isnt. The door all of a sudden gets kicked open and standing in the doorway is the clown doll holding a butcher knife. Pointing to Shamus and then gesturing him to come closer, Shamus shook his head in sheer fright.

The clown ends up walking towards Shamus' bed before swinging the butcher knife almost slicing his leg but Shamus jumps backwards before the clown falls onto the bed. Shamus stands on his back hoping that would keep him down, but the clown started to stand. Before Shamus could fall he did a front flip before landing on his feet and running into the hallway closing the door behind him. Just in the nick of time because just a few inches from his face his the shiny silver blade of the knife.

"I am going to show you how thinly you slice" the clown said laughing maniacally.

Shamus ends up running into the hall and runs towards a dead end, stuck and scared out of his mind. Shamus begins to just bawl his eyes out and begins screaming for the pack hoping that someone will hear him.

"No one can hear you my little piggy, haha its time to start carving you little piggy, let me hear you squeal" the clown said laughing histerically coming closer to Shamus.

Shamus shields himself praying that its all a bad dream.

"Hey clown" A voice said from behind the clown. The clown turns to see a who holding a bat.

"Stay the fuck away from the kid" the who says swinging the bat catching him good in the face. the clown stumbles backwards as Shamus rolls out of the way. The clown standing near the window now raises the knife in a throwing gesture as Shamus does a spin kick into the clowns ribs knocking it out the window.

On the way down the clown just begins laughing as a loud thud can be heard. the clown laying there blood pouring from the body. Shamus greatful to his rescuer runs and wraps hims arms around the wet who, crying into his jersey.

"Th...thank you...who ever you are, I was so scared i thought i was gonna die" Shamus says out of breath and still crying hard.

"It's ok your safe now" the Who said

"Please don't go" Shamus begged tightning the hug

"Don't worry I will wait, until a few of your pack members get home.

an hour later the door opens and in comes Jojo and Jonah too see Shamus sleeping on the Who's lap.

"Alika what are you doing here?" Jojo asked looking at the who.

"I seen a guy in a clown costume climb the tree and opened yours and Mana's room window and jumped in, so I ran to my house and ran back and just in the nick of time too because he was about to kill Shamus"

"We seen a body outside just as we pulled up" Jojo said as they all looked out the door to where the body had fallen, but they dropped their jaws when the noticed that the body was no longer there.

A/N end of chapter 2...how was that for a first twist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Journey through the dark

Shamus recovered from his recent attack by a strange clown figure, but no1 knows where clown went or who or what it was. All they know is that Shamus came out of that problem unharmed thanks to a friend of the pack, Alika. Alika is the captain of the baseball team and only lives a few houses down from the pack.

Things seemed to have calmed down, that is until the pack turn on the tv to the news and was in shock that another chairmen was murdered, and written with his blood was the words "Coming for you all" this causes Shamus to run up to his dad and embrace him in a tight hug.

"Damn it I'm still not fully recovered from it, you must be ashamed of me dad" Shamus says with tears in his voice.

"Son you're only 15 its ok, don't worry I was scared when I found out that you were attacked while home alone, and what made me more scared was you were sick so you were already not at full strength" Aaron says holding his son in his arms.

Later that day Andrew begs his dad to go to the skatepark with some friends.

"Ok son but make sure you come home before night falls ok" Jonah says

"Yes dad I promise I will be home before the sun sets" Andrew says grabbing his skateboard and helmet.

After a while, Andrew looks at his watch and notices its 6:15 in the afternoon.

"Damn I gotta go home you guys my dad wants me home before the sun sets and its going down in 10 minutes so I gotta go" Andrew says grabbing his skateboard.

"Aw come on Andrew, don't be a little scrub who cares if the sun sets, that whole black thorn killer is just an urban legend, Its just some psycho trying to bring the legend to life"

"Yeah but I promised my dad I would already" Andrew says turning to walk away.

"Ok we will go with you but under one condition, we take the short cut home" Andrew's friend says as they grab their skateboards and begin to walk home but they take a 'shortcut" and turn down an abandoned road going through the forest.

"Guys we should go back to the main road, even if the black thorn killer was a myth what if the real killer is in here?" Andrew says getting kind of nervous.

"We got our skateboards plus there is 4 of us, we'll be fine" the friend says puffing out his chest trying to show off that he is tough.

They make their way further into the forest and the sun has already set, Andrew looks at his watch and notices that its already 6:30 and the sun had already set.

"Oh damn you guys my dad's going to kill me" Andrew says slapping himself in his forehead.

"I should have just left by myself, then I would already be home" Andrew says in a pissed off voice.

Just then one of Andrew's friends trips over something and gets dragged into the forest where he gets lifted up by his feet, the friend is just in to much shock to speak when he comes face to face with a smiling clown face.

"P...please dont"

But without hesitation the clown slams the butcher knife into the stomach of Andrew's friend, blood gushing from the deep wound splashing some onto the clowns face.

"Hehe one little piggy down, three more to go" Thorn says letting out a little chuckle.

One of Andrew's friends begin to make scary noises as he tries to scare the rest of the group. They all let out a laugh as one friend turns around to see the clown coming towards them.

"SHIT! ITS THORN!" says Andrew's friend as they all begin to run.

Andrew being the son of Jonah is at the front of the group when he hears a loud yell, he looks back to see one of his friend's on the ground.

"Andrew help me!" his friend screams. Andrew runs towards his friend reaching out his hand. The friend grabs him and yanks him to the ground causing him to fall.

"Laters Andrew"

"Dude what the hell was that for?" Andrew says trying to stand up.

"Well if he gets one of us, maybe the rest of us can get away"

"Hehe well little piggy looks like your friend left you behind to die, oh what a splendid gift"

Andrew is scared out of his mind and just barely misses getting his leg chopped off by rolling to the side before getting to his feet.

"You, you're the one that almost killed Shamus!" Andrew says anger in his voice

"I would have but i hit a bump in the road, so I left after and came to the forest waiting for people to come take this path, luckily it was you little piggy" Thorn says raising the knife ready to chop at Andrew again.

"You're going to get hit with alot more for trying to kill my brother" Andrew says grabbing his skateboard and swings it at the clown's stomach. The hit caused the clown to bend over clutching his stomach as Andrew brings the skateboard down on the back of the clown's head causing it to slam head first into the ground.

"I know you're not done yet, get your ass back up I'm just getting started" Andrew says

The clown stands back up to his feet seemingly unharmed from Andrew's assult.

"You seem to have a lot of spunk for a little piggy, I am going to savor this kill and take your dead corpse home as a trophy" Thorn says raising the knife bringing it down towards Andrew, using his skateboard as a shield Andrew raises it to block the knife, but the strength of Thorn causes the board to break in half.

Andrew jumps backwards again missing the knife barely.

"HAHAHA I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW NICELY I CAN CARVE YOUR FLESH LITTLE PIGGY!" Thorn says laughing maniacally swinging his knife wildly at the air.

Andrew scared now since his only form of offense and defense broke with a single swing. Backing up into a tree Andrew drops down into his fighting stance.

"If I die, I am going to take you with me, so that you won't be able to get to the rest of my pack" Andrew says cranking his fist back and focus' his energy into his fist.

Just then a figure steps up behind Thorn bringing down something onto the back of his head. Next thing Andrew knows is that Thorn is on the ground not moving.

"Quick we gotta go before it gets up" Alika says.

"Alika what are you doing here?" Andrew asks

"No time I will explain on the way, hurry up" Alika says as they both begin darting down the dirt road back into the open. Finally when they can finally see the street lights they begin their walk home.

"Well I was walking down to get you because your dad wanted me too, so I came and seen your friends sitting down, when I asked them where you were they said you were being attacked by Thorn so I ran into the forest and just in time too" Alika says getting to the front porch of the pack's home.

"Alika, Why do you have blood on your hands?" Andrew asks concerned.

"Oh its because looking for you I got stabbed by a kiawe bush and a thorn punctuered my palms"

Alika shows Andrew his hands as two small holes can be seen in his palms. Andrew then thanks Alika and walks into the house as he locks the door.

Inside the house Jonah is standing at the front door.

"ANDREW DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Im sorry dad but me and my friends took a short cut through the forest and ended up getting chased by Thorn" Andrew says

"Son come into the living room" Jonah says as they watch the news Andrew's heart just stops on the news is the slaughtered bodies of his friends, and in one of his friend's hands is a circular screw driver that they use on their boards. He then remembers Alika's palms which had a hole in each hand.

"It can't be, he saved me?" Andrew whispers to himself.

"What was that son?" Jonah asks

"Oh nothing dad I'm just glad to be home safe and sound"

As Andrew goes into his and Shamus' room he notices Shamus is laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Andrew gets into bed and begins to talk softly to Shamus.

"Hey cuz, I think Alika is a killer just like Thorn"

Shamus just remains quiet but Andrew continues to talk.

"I seen the dead bodies of my friends and i seen a screw driver that looks like the perfect fit for the holes in Alika's palms"

A/N end of chapter 3 again another twist and again i hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Justin's rage

Things seemed to have died down for the past two months since there was no killings or sightings of Black Thorn, so the pack to lay it to rest and move on with their lives. It's been a while since the pack had a fun day so the leaders decided that they could have two options, one go to the amusement park or two go to the children orphanage and play with them.

Figuring the pack they decide to go to the orphanage instead of the amusement park which made the leaders very proud of them. As they begin to pile into their cars Justin and PJ are riding solo for once.

"Yo Justin what's going on between you and PJ you guys been going out for years" Mana says"

"We are just having arguments right now Mana, don't tell me you and Jojo never had arguments" Justin says in his defense which just makes Mana chuckle

"Oh believe me we had our share of arguments but its not the kine your thinking of"

"It probably had to deal with what we eat for dinner huh Mana?" Andrew asks with a bright smile on his face

"Figures a pack member would understand and get it on the first guess" Mana says which causes his car to laugh all together.

"I figured that we can always go to the amusement park another time so why not give those to the less fortunate" Shamus says giving a thumbs up to the mirror

"Did anyone else notice that we never seem to age no matter how many years pass?" Michelle asks the car

"Its because we are like the vampires in Wholight" Andrew says making a hissing noise

the group begins to laugh as a black car pulls up beside them with a black rose on the side, this causes the children to gasp in shock to think that they might be run off the road by Black Thorn's car, just then the window rolls down and its

"Hello there, How do you like my new promotion for my flower shop?"

"We love it, haha for a second there Andrew and Michelle thought that you could have been Black Thorn"

"Aww that hurts my feelings thinking you guys would think that"

As they pull over into a parking lot near a supermarket does the same thing and gets out of her car with 3 bags of freshly baked cookies.

"OHH CAN WE HAVE SOME COOKIES" Andrew exclaims in excitement.

"Are you sure your not Mana's son" says jokingly

"Oh please may we have some cookies" Shamus begs putting his hands together and making a pouting face.

"Well did bake these at his bakery this morning since someone gave us a call and told us what you were doing but now that you said that you thought I was Black Thorn I might as well bring these home and eat all these Caramel Who nutters, the White Whatertons,dark chocolate Whendoos,and for Mana his favorite oatmeal raisin morning sunrise" says raising three bags of cookies now.

"Hey where did the oatmeal raisin morning sunrise go?" Mrs. Potts asks very baffled

"Srry once you said oatmeal i had to have one" Mana says raising the bag of cookies.

"Ahh so you went into ninja mode huh you sneaky little piggy" says jokingly again

Hearing the word little piggy causes Andrew and Shamus to shake in terror, when asks them whats wrong they tell her that Black Thorn called them little piggies when he attacked them.

"Oh good heavens I am so sorry, I will never say those words again" says apologizing and handing them the bags of cookies.

When Shamus grabs for the bag he notices she has a small hole in her palm. Andrew notices another small hole in her other palm.

", what happened?" Andrew and Shamus ask in unison.

"Oh me and were putting together a shelf to put pies and cakes ontop and one of the wood was to fragile so it broke and yups thats what happened to my left hand, as for the other hole, well its hard not to get pricked by thorns when you clip roses for your shop" Mrs. Potts says assuringly.

When Mana and the rest of leave the store to start heading down towards the orphanage they see a note.

"I'm coming for you my little piggies" Mana reads which causes Andrew and Shamus to cry

" is Black Thorn" they scream as they get into the car and start driving.

When all the pack members arrive at the orphanage they begin their day by greeting the kids who all howl once they see the cars pull up and the pack members pile out. Justin and PJ are still arguing when Justin Pulls PJ by the arm and they begin walking down the road.

"Justin I am sorry ok can't you forgive me?"

"Yeah I can but don't think you're off the hook that easy" Justin says crossing his arms.

When they get far enough from the orphanage Justin and PJ really begin to argue.

"Aww how cute piggy one and piggy two are yelling at each other" Black Thorn says stepping out from behind a tree its butcher nice shining in the morning light.

"Justin run, and get help" PJ says growling under his breath.

"No babe I am not leaving you" Justin says running to PJ's side

"Listen if you don't get the rest of the pack then we are just letting it run free to kill again, go get them now" PJ says locking lips with Justin before gently pushing him back.

"I will be right back then" Justin says sprinting with all he has down the road

"Good thing I am used to running, maybe all those obsessed fan girls were good for something" Justin says running at full speed without breaking a sweat.

"Aww how brave, the little piggie just turned into a hog" Black Thorn says which causes PJ to laugh before running towards Thorn and ducking under the knife as Thorn slashes for his throat.

PJ takes off his shirt to reveal something by his side. Pulling it out to reveal a samurai sword he throws the sheath near the road to show where he is. Black Thorn expecting the hilt was meant it just laughed before running towards PJ. PJ fights with Black Thorn and begins to worry Black Thorn.

"You have have been created as a killer, but I am just naturally born a killer"PJ says giving Thorn a kick to the chest making it stumble into a nearby tree. PJ runs up and spins raising his blade.

"I love you...Justin" PJ says before stabbing himself in the stomach pinning him and Thorn to the tree. As blood begins to pour from both their wounds Thorn drops the knife. Justin finally arrives at the orphanage and warns the pack that Thorn attacked them and that PJ is there fighting it.

The pack in sheer shock begin sprinting down the road.

"Please PJ, don't use that technique" Siris thinks to himself finally arriving.

When the look around Siris notices that PJ's sheath is pointing slightly North, Siris takes a closer look and notices that the 4th line from the tip is the only part thats dirty,

"Shit he used it, quickly 4th tree from here we have no time to waste" Siris says running towards the tree and within seconds come to the tree where PJ and Thorn are pinned too.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Justin exclaims running over grabbing the hilt.

"Stop Justin, if you move that sword you will kill him" Siris says gently pulling Justin back.

"Its called Seppuku, a suicide technique that samurais would use if they were defeated and wanted to die with honor" Siris says

PJ finally opens his eyes, as he grabs the sword and slowly pulls it out. Justin in tears grabs PJ and carries him in his arms. Mana tosses Justin the keys to his car "Take mine there is a hospital about 10 miles from hear its the first left, don't miss it, you can't afford to waste time"

Justin thanks Mana as he carries PJ as fast as he could towards the cars. The pack members are all looking down at Black Thorn as Mana is about to pull of the mask they hear screaming coming from the orphanage. Thinking that black thorn is finally dead, the begin to run back towards the orphanage, but Andrew hears something coming from behind them and when he looks the body is gone.

"What is that thing?" Andrew asks himself as they make it back in time to the orphanage to keep some gang members from robbing the place.

Later that night while all the pack members are at home Justin is at the hospital with PJ. Justin turns the channel to the news and watches as the news begins to explain how PJ a local hero manage to injure black thorn.

"Sadly the local hero passed away leaving his Boyfriend and pop superstar Justin Whober all alone"

Within seconds his phone is ringing off the hook with text messages and voicemails from girls saying that he can be their's if he wants or if he wants a shoulder to cry on he can use theirs, but what set him off was some text messages saying that it was a good thing PJ died.

"Hello its time to change the fluid" says a nurse raising a needle and sticking it into the bag where a tube is connecting to his wrist. But before the nurse could push the plunger and release the liquid into the bag, the nurse gets called into an emergency,

"I will kill you all my little piggies" the nurse whispers before leaving the room.

"Please PJ if you love me you won't die" Justin grasps his hand in his holding it tight as he begins to sob on PJ's bed.

A/N end of chapter 3 who is Black thorn? Is PJ going to die? Who knows, also sorry I would have told you if Thorn is a boy or girl but that would take away from the twists. But dont worry you will find out soon. Enjoy but there will be deaths though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bake me a...Man!

Michelle, Andrew, and Shamus are at 's bakery as they are helping him clean up and renovate the place, cleaning up the tables and ovens, re painting the store

"Thanks a bunch kids I am so glad your parents let you come and help me renovate, I only have three days to do everything and I don't think I would be able to get it all done"

"No problem its fun, also we really aren't doing anything today so its no problem or hassle at all" Michelle tells him as she finishes stocking the napkin dispensers.

"Also you always give us free snacks when we come in so its the least we could do" Andrew says as he finishes painting one wall.

"Whats your favorite donut that I sell"

"Your Choca latta penut battah filled donuts" They all say in unison without stopping with what they are doing.

"Wow no wonder I always get a call for half a dozen in a half of those, haha do you three all of them?"

"No Mana gets a box for himself, and if he is in a good mood he will share with others" Michelle says laughing.

After a few hours of working hard shows them the inventory and tells them that they can each make a batch of their favorite cookies to take home.

Michelle begins to make her Pink and silver lotus cookies, Andrew makes his dark chocolate crunch cookies with white chocolate lines, and Shamus, makes his green and blue goody goody gum drops cookies.

decides to try each cookie and falls in love with them instantly.

"Oh my goodness, you three have to give me the recipe for each of your cookies, it will be a great big hit" exclaims as he goes into the back to turn off the ovens leaving the kids in the front of the store.

In the back of the store near the ovens, notices that one of the ovens is jammed.

"Stupid thing I gotta replace these things ASAP"

"Hello love" says a female voice behind him.

He turns around and his jaw drops in sheer shock.

"Oh my goodness, your BLACK THORN" yells at the figure.

"Of course baby who else do you think could have Black Thorn?"

"I didn't expect you though, how could you, don't I mean anything to you anymore?WHAT ABOUT THE KIDZ WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?"

"Because I hate kidz and I never loved you" Thorn says before shoving him into the oven and locking the latch watching as her lover burns.

As Thorn leaves the backroom she sneeks up to the front of the store as she locks the door.

" I thought you were going to take us home?" Michelle asks confused.

"Oh I am soo sorry but is a little pre occupied at the moment" as she goes to the door and opens it up to show the charred remains of ,

This causes all three children to scream in terror as they try to run for the door but notices that it wont open do to its a key lock

"SHIT" Andrew says.

"Ok you guys go find someplace to hide" Shamus says.

"What about you?"Michelle exclaims

"I am petrified, but when it comes to your safety, fear don't mean shit" Shamus says running and using a chair as a launching pad bringing his knee to the females chin.

"Ahh you can't hit me, I'm a lady" Thorn says getting really peeved.

"You're a monster" Michelle says picking up a chair and slamming it to her back causing her to stumble towards Andrew.

"You're a psychopath" Andrew says bringing a cookie sheet pan across her skull causing her to stumble backwards towards Shamus.

Thinking that its over Shamus goes towards Thorn to grab the key, but gasps as she grabs his arm and yanks him forward causing him to hit his head on the corner of a table knocking him unconcious.

"You think you would be able to kill me that easy, not even a sword through the chest was able to stop me"

Thorn goes over to a drawer and pulls out her butcher knife. Andrew and Michelle are scared and back up gainst the door. Just then a flower pot comes through the glass.

"Leave them alone!" screams as she breaks through the glass.

"Children go outside and into my car, lock the doors, your family is on their way"

Doing as they are told they run outside and hop into 's car locking the doors.

"Shit we forgot about Shamus" Andrew says going out of the car and running back into the store.

"Andrew I thought I told you to go in the car?"

Andrew sees that Thorn is going towards Shamus raising her knife about to strike.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"Andrew says running and punching Thorn in the face causing her to go head first into the fridge.

Andrew picks up Shamus and carries him to the car, and Thorn begin to circle each other.

"It's been a while sister?"Thorn says

"Well sonya it hasn't been long enough, your still breathing"

"Aww mommy's favorite little girl is a little angry because big bad sis cannot die"

"You killed my husband and you threatened to kill children for that I cannot let you live"

cuts her hand and takes some of her blood wiping it on her sister in the form of a symbol.

"Evil creature,darkened night, cause no more pain, go into the light" Manages to say before getting stabbed into the heart.

"To bad sister you cannot finish that little spell our witch of a mother has taught you"

"may the blood of mortal flow through you, may the flesh of humans become you, cause your heart to beat, so that you may die" says before going limp.

Thorn, watches as her sister drops to the floor when she wipes her hand on her nose.

"Its blood, my blood, what the hell did that witch do to me"

A/N end of chapter 5, how many of you think that was the killer? but watch there is more twists to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revealed

The guys of the pack are out patroling the neighborhood, while Justin goes and picks up PJ from the hospital. It seems that while the pack has been taking turns to patrol the neighborhood the death tolls have dropped to zero.

"Mom what if Black Thorn comes back for us while Dad them are out?" Shamus says.

"Then that bitch or bastard is going to have to deal with the female wolves" Lehua and Vienna say in unison grabbing their daggers.

"Oh that is so cool" Shamus says as he looks at his mom who pulls out two wooden tonfa's

"Mom what are those things?"

"Oh its something I got while out shopping for more weapons for your Dad" Pam says smiling as she does some tricks with it

"Wow that is so cool" Andrew says raising his thumb to Pam.

"Thats just the beginning, watch this" Pam says as she claps them together causing two steel blades to come out from the sides of the tonfa's.

Night has creeped up onto the pack unexpectedly as the leaders go to get some take out from their favorite resturant.

Pam, Vienna, Lehua, Michelle, Andrew, and Shamus are outside getting the barbeque ready as the winds start to pick up almost knocking Andrew into Shamus.

"Hehe 6 little piggies walking through the forest"

Hearing that voice and those words the mothers grab their respective weapons and drop into their stances.

"Aww looks like the ladies got some spunk to themselves as well, I shouldn't have expected any less from the pack members"

A huge fight takes place the anger of the land vs black thorn, it seems that the mothers have black thorn on the ropes until another person comes into the scene.

"MOM WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Crimson this is non of your business"

"Mom these people are my friends, when you said you were gonna kill people I didn't know you meant them" Crimson shouts taking off his mask which causes the six pack members to drop their jaws in shock.

"ALIKA" Andrew screams "YOU DID KILL MY FRIENDS! WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"Because i over heard them planning on giving you to black thorn just so that they could get your wallet?"

"What the hell? why?"

"They wanted what you had in your wallet"

"My cookie corner gift card?"

"No not that one"

"My mcdonald gift card?"

Before Alika could say anything he sees his mother running towards Michelle knife in hand and ready to strike.

Alika using his speed dashes towards Michelle covering her taking a deep slice to his back. Alika losing a great amount of blood begins to shiver and go into post seizure fits. Andrew and Shamus all run to Alika's aid as they help him into the house.

"COME BACK WITH MY SON LITTLE..." Is all that Black thorn can say before letting out a gasp

She looks down and sees 4 shiny blades sticking out from her body.

"I...it cant be...I didn't get any of..." Thorn remembers when she slashed her son's back causing his blood to splash on her.

"Dammit I got my own son's blood on me which counters the deal"

"DAMMIT ALIKA" Thorn screams as she falls into a hole that the pack members begin to fill in with dirt.

"IT's all over finally" Vienna sighs as they feel a warmth inside thinking that everything is over.

Several months later Alika and Andrew are standing over the buriel where Alika's mother lays.

"I am so glad that this nightmare is over" Andrew says laying a white rose on the dirt as he turns to go back into the house.

"It's not over yet is it mom" Alika says turning back towards the house as he begins walking. back on the patch of dirt where the once white rose laid,a black rose is seen standing on the patch of dirt when suddenly a hand comes up grasping the black rose as an un earthly laugh can be heard coming from the earthly bed of the black thorn.


End file.
